dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Colby
Jeff Colby is a main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by Sam Adegoke. Biography Jeff used to work in I.T and developed a music software that was supposed to belong to Carrington Atlantic, but a judge disagreed and Jeff went on to earn his first billion dollars, which made him Blake Carrington's number one enemy, who admits to hating him on multiple occasions. In "I Hardly Recognized You", after Blake refuses to give Fallon Carrington a job of importance in his company, she teams up with Jeff, and he offers her financial backing to be chief executive officer of Carrington Windbriar, her own company that she's starting, which will also be Blake's new competition. In "I Answer to No Man," when Fallon gets kidnapped by Alejandro. Knowing that Michael was sent by Blake to watch Jeff, they both start to fight and after they fight the two work together. It could be the fact that Michael asks Jeff for help to save Fallon. He has a father who was arrested on alleged drug charges and sent to prison after Jeff's mother was having an affair with Blake Carrington, and Blake wanted Jeff's father out of the picture. When Jeff found out about it, he started a plan to get close to the Carrington's to get revenge. In Trashy Little Tramp and Dead Scratch, it is revealed that Jeff and Monica Colby are half-cousins to Fallon Carrington as Thomas Carrington, Fallon's grandfather, had an affair with Jeff's grandmother. In "Mother? I'm at La Mirage", Jeff received treatment for his neuro-toxin condition that had appeared as a result of Adam's poisoning. Because of the illness, Jeff will slowly lose his ability to speak, basic motor skills, and functions. The effects could become apparent in years or months. Relationships ''Fallon-Jeff relationship'' Their relationship was business like before it turned romantic however fans doubt Jeff's intentions with Fallon after he confessed to his father in the midseason finale that he is using Fallon to get revenge. They later made amends after they learned they were cousins. While they remained in a frenemy relationship when Jeff went missing Fallon was one of the first people to look for him. Appearances Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty Poster Ambitious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Jeff.jpg Jeff-2.jpg Cast.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-12.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-16.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-21.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-11.png Capture+ 2018-08-27-08-23-02~2.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png S2E2_Designing_Dynasty.jpg Champagne (1).jpg Two-Faced (5).jpeg Two-Faced (3).jpeg New Lady (5).jpeg Season_3_Poster.jpg Trivia *In the original series, Jeff and Fallon develop a strong relationship very quickly and are soon married. Jeff also had a kind relationship with Blake, who thought of him as a son. *The "new" Jeff is morphed with the original Cecil Colby, who was his uncle and a strong rival to Blake. In the reboot, Cecil Colby is Jeff's father and not his uncle. Jeff follows his father's footsteps to get revenge. *This Jeff Colby is shown to be bilingual, speaking excellent Yoruba and English while his original counterpart didn't know Yoruba because he wasn't of Nigerian descent. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Colby Family Category:Carrington Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3